Hana no Kuro
by FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness
Summary: What if naruto was a girl by the name of Akahana and hated Konaha and was forced to be ninja? fem.naru/harem i don't own naruto. rated M for safety


Angel- i hope you like this random idea!

* * *

~In an apartment/ Normal POV~

A 12 yr. old girl lay on her broken bed looking out the window at the moon. The moonlight lit the small broken apartment. Everything was in the one room minis a bathroom. This is the home of the Kyuubi no Kitsune Jinchūriki, Akahana Uzumaki. _'All I have to do is fail tomorrow's final and I don't have to be a ninja! Finally I can leave this hell hole of a village.'_ The girl thought. She had waist long red hair with icy blue eyes and whiskers marks on her face. _**'Aka-chan, I don't think Sarutobi will let you leave. I mean he was the reason you HAD to go to the Academy.'**_ A dark smooth voice echoed in Akahana's mind. _'I know Mamoru-kun, but I will be a civilian… he can't stop me.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes to sleep. _'Oyasuminasai(Good night), 'Moru-kun.'_

~Next day~

The sun rose slowly and woke the vixen up. She got out of bed and did her usual morning routine. Once she was ready she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a crimson battle kimono with black rose print; on her feet were black ninja shoes. She looked at her refection and showed her wings. Her wings were beautiful and elegant. The feathers started at light blue then turned light green followed by light yellow at the tips. This was her bloodline, the Genso no tsubasa or elemental wings. It gave the user wings and full control of 3 elements. Akahana's 3 were water, wind and lightning. She did a few hand signs and in a puff of smoke she stood without her wing. _'Gotta love the Oni Henge no Jutsu, thanks for teaching it to me oh mighty Kyuubi.'_ She thought sarcastically at the end. _**'Yeah yeah, love you to Aka-chan.'**_ the voice said. _'You know I love you 'Moru-kun.'_ She replied as she walked out with a smile.

~Academy class room/ Akahana's POV~

I walked into the room and sat at the back away from everyone. I waited for 5 minutes until the 2 Chuunin came in one silver the other brown with an 'x' scar across his nose.

"Ok, everyone today is the genin exams so let's start…" the brown haired man said as the test began.

~after the exams~

I sat on the swing thinking of where I should go but my thoughts were interrupted by my silver haired teacher, Mizuki.

"You know Iruka didn't want to fail you." He said with fake sadness. "But you can still be a ninja. There is an alternate test-"

"Arigato, Mizuki-sensei, but no thank you." I replied cutting him of and headed for home to pack my thing and leave this place.

~Later that night in the Woods~

I was on my way through the trees and was almost there when something rammed into me knocking us both of the tree. We landed with a thud.

"Itai." I moaned as the person got of me. I saw Mizuki? "Mizuki-sensei what are you doing here?" I asked and saw the panic in his face.

"MIZUKI, how could you steal the scroll of sealing?!" I heard Iruka sensei and turned to see him coming closer then become pale. I felt myself being lifted held close to a chest and felt a cold metal at my throat.

"Take one more step and she dies." Mizuki said. _'He thinks this well work? Everyone thinks I'm Mamoru-kun why would Iruka care?'_ I thought.

"Let Akahana-chan go Mizuki! She has nothing to do with this."Iruka said not moving from his spot.

"Or I can kill you and this demon. I well be the hero who couldn't save Iruka when he tried to stop the demon from destroying the scroll." Mizuki replied and laughed. _'Hell no you're not killing me TEME!'_ I thought and dropped my Henge and my wings opened freeing me. I took to the air and hovered over the 2 Chuunin's shock.

"You all call me a demon but I'm the opposite…I'm an angel Kami forgot." I said softly. I raised my hand towards Mizuki who was shaking. Lighting appeared around my hand. "I find you Guilty, Mizuki…Tengoku no hikari (Heaven's light)." The lighting shot to the sky and it came back down and strikes Mizuki… killing him. I lowered to the stunned Iruka. "I did nothing to the scroll. Take it back to the Hokage." I said as I went to my bag that fell off in the fall when 3 Anbu dropped down.

"Iruka-san, Akahana-hime Hokage-sama has summoned you." The one with a tiger mask said and put his hands on them and Shunshin us to his office and left. Iruka walked up and handed the giant scroll back. And then came back to stand beside me. I narrowed my eyes and nearly groaned. _'Kuso, I should of just left it would have been so much better but nooo. I had to save a life.'_ I thought as Mamoru laughed.

"Now I saw everything that happened and from what I saw and I'm sure Iruka-kun well agree, Akahana Uzumaki" he started as he stood and walked to me. _'Please don't tell me.'_ "You are now a Genin of Konaha." He said handing me a headband while smiling. It was silent when my KI came out.

"I refuse! I would never become a ninja for this village. Why would I want to be here with people who want me dead! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I shouted. Water, wind and lightning started swirl around me as my anger came and I really wanted to kill them. I called the elements off and calmed down.

"You have no choice unless you want to leave and be labeled a missing nin." He said sweating a little. "How about we do this, you can retire and leave when you reach Chuunin. Do you accept?" he asked. I looked at him and sighed. _'Great, I'm stuck.'_

"I accept." I replied softly.

"Great meet back at your classroom tomorrow at noon." He said cheerfully. "You're dismissed." With that I left in flash of lightning.

~Apartment~

I appeared in my apartment and threw the headband at the wall.

"I was so close now I can't do anything to leave!" I said and plopped on my bed and cried. _**'Aka-chan come in here with me.'**_ Mamoru said and I did. I entered the cabin I made in my mind for him. He sat on the king size bed and held his arms out and I jumped in and cried. He had spiky red hair with red and black fox ears and red eyes. He wore a plain white Kimono and no shoes.

'_**Akahana, it Ok. We will get through this like we have everything. Everyone has a sword within their hearts; the purer the heart, the sharper the sword (Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo).'**_ He said as he kissed my head I looked up with puffy clouded blue eyes and they locked with Crimson and I knew it was alright. Then my eyes widened as I thought about what happened.

'_NOOOOOOO, He saw my bloodline!'_ I said as I jumped from his arms.

'_**So?'**_

'_He's going to activate the CRA on me! I won't be able to leave until I supply 3 children and make me marry about 3 males?!'_ I panic and sank to my knees and Mamoru ran to my side and held me close I could feel his anger for the Hokage grow.

'_**That Teme, I would rip his heart out if I wasn't stuck here!' **_he growled._** 'No one does this to my mate and gets away with it!'**_

'_I won't have a choice in the matter. I don't want to have to run the rest of my life from hunter nins and then they can do worse. Rape me and then take the child away… why does Kami hate me?'_ I cried as I started to get sleepy. I felt Mamoru gently pick my head up and kiss me gently on the lips.

'_**Sleep Aka-chan, you going to have a big day tomorrow.'**_ He said I feel asleep on his chest.

~Next day/ Academy/ Sasuke POV~

'_My team better not hold me back!'_ I thought as I ignored everyone. The only one that ever was worth his time was the red head that didn't pass. As I sat at my desk I heard everyone get silent. I looked up and felt my heart stop. In front of the room was Akahana Uzumaki with wings! _'Now she really is an angel.'_ I thought as I saw only 2 available seats…one on each side of me. She sat on my right and I thought I stopped breathing. _'Stop this right now! I am an Uchiha and we do NOT act like this. She well only get in my way of killing my brother!'_ I thought and went back to ignoring everyone. I felt some one touch me on my right and turned my head to see a pink haired girl push Akahana and in doing so we kissed. Everything went quiet. I pulled back as she did. She was blushing and I felt me too but I beat it down. I saw her turn and punch Sakura in the face.

"YOU BAKA, don't come near me again or next time you die a painful death!" Akahana said angrily. She turned and sat back down. I saw Sakura get up and take the seat on the other side of me. _'Please Kami don't let both of these girls on my team!'_ I thought as Iruka came in and started reading the teams.

~Normal POV~

"Ok here are your teams. Team 1…team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and… Akahana Uzumaki under Kakashi Hatake."

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Sasuke thought.

'I'm going to die!' Sakura thought.

'Great, I hate everything about this.' Akahana thought

"Team 8…(Canon)"

After the teams were announced the new Sensei came and grabbed their teams leaving only team 7 alone. It was tense silence as Akahana was writing something in a blue notebook.

~2 hours later~

The door opened to reveal a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi with spiky white hair, and dark eyes with his forehead protector tilted to the left and a mask which obscures the lower-half of his face.

"My first impression… you're too uptight. Meet me on the roof." The man said as he went up in puff of smoke. Team 7 left the room.

~On the roof~

"Ok, let's get introductions out of the way. I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like and dislike some things, my hobbies… dreams….." he said lazily. "Your next pink." He said pointing to Sakura.

"My names Sakura, I like (looks at Sasuke), my hobbies (Sasuke) dreams (Sasuke)." She said blushing in between her intro.

"You dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"Ino-pig and Akahana-baka!" she said glaring at me.

"…Ok, emo your up." Kakashi said as he kept read an orange book.

"Sasuke Uchiha, don't like anything, dislike lots of things, hobbies training, dream no ambition is to revive my clan and kill a person." Sasuke replied darkly.

'An avenger and his fan girl…great.' Kakashi thought. "Now red."

"My name is Akahana Uzumaki, as for the rest; go fuck yourself 'cause I'm not telling." Akahana said softly. Kakashi and the others looked at her for a sec then he turned his attention back to the others.

"Ok now that's that over, meet me tomorrow at training at 6am and don't eat any breakfast." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Akahana was the first to leave she opened her wing and with a powerful thrust she was in the air flying home, leaving two gapping mouths.

'_Tomorrow I will try to fail again. This is my last chance!'_ Akahana thought as she flew home.

* * *

Nira- Please reveiw and say whats on your mind!

Angel- good job Nira, here's a cookie.

Nira- COOKIES! this was FallenAngel


End file.
